Aloe, a popular houseplant, has a long history as a multipurpose folk remedy. The healing properties of the aloe plant span back to ancient Egypt where herbal practitioners and healers recorded its use in promoting and restoring healthy skin.
There are over 240 different species of Aloe, growing mainly in the dry regions of Africa, Asia, Europe and America.
Some of the well known varieties are    1. Aloe barbadensis Mill.—(A. vera “L”; A. vulgaris Lamarck). This species, which is the source of Curacao aloe, has a very short, woody stem, lanceolate embracing leaves, of green color, with hard, pale spines. It has bright yellow flowers arranged in a spicate inflorescence. barbadensis is a native of southeastern Europe, northern Africa, and Madagascar. It is cultivated in Italy, Sicily, Malta, and especially in the West Indies.    2. Aloe Perryi Baker.—The true Socotrine aloe is a perennial herb, growing abundantly on the island of Socotra especially in the limestone tracts, from the sea level to an altitude of 3,000 feet and is also found in eastern Africa and in Arabia. It has a trunk one foot high which bears on its summit a dense rosette of pale green or reddish, succulent, lanceolate leaves with brown-tipped marginal spines.    3. Aloe ferox Miller.—One of the three South African, tree-like species yielding Cape aloe, is one of the tallest species of the genius. It has a forked stem 5 to 15 feet long, 4 to 6 inches in diameter; furnished at the top with a dense rosette containing 30 to 50 lanceolate leaves 1.5 to 2 feet long, with prickles.    4. Aloe africana Mill.—A South African species, has a simple tall trunk which bears on its summit a few triangular-oblong, glaucous, green leaves with large, horny marginal teeth. It is a native of the Cape Colony.    5. Aloe spicata Baker. (A. Eru var. cornuta Berger)—is a tall, branched aloe indigenous to tropical southern Africa. It possesses pale, glossy, fleshy leaves with white blotches and a panicle of campanulate yellow flowers.”
Aloe vera, often called the “Natural healer”, “Lily of the desert” or the “Plant of immortality”, belongs to the Aloe barbadensis variety which has the best medicinal properties. It has been known and used for centuries because of its healing properties. The name aloe is derived from the Arabic word ‘alloeh’ meaning a shining bitter substance, which is found in aloe leaves.
The Aloe vera plant used in the present invention has the following botanical references:    Botanical name: Aloe Barbadensis Miller    Ayurvedic/Sanskrit name: Kumaari; Grihkanya; Ghritkumaarika; Kanya    Popular English name: Aloe vera     Habitat:
Cultivated throughout India, on the coasts of Maharashtra, Gujarat and South India. Native to eastern and southern Africa, Aloe vera grows wild in the tropics and is cultivated extensively worldwide.    Appearance: Although Aloe vera is a member of the Lily family, it is very cactus-like in appearance. It has lance shaped leaves with jagged edges and sharp points. A fully-grown plant stands around 60 to 90 cm high, and a mature leaf is 7 to 10 cm across at the base, weighing 1.5 to 2 kg. The Aloe leaf structure is made up of the following layers.    a) Rind—the outer protective layer;    b) Sap (Latex).    c) Mucilage (Gel).    Parts Used: Leaves.
The Aloe leaf contains over 75 nutrients and 200 active compounds, including 20 minerals, 18 amino acids, and 12 vitamins.
The uses of Aloe vera stem from these active ingredients. These substances harbor anti-inflammatory properties, which may explain why it has been reported to alleviate the pain and swelling associated with itches and burns. Some preliminary studies of Aloe vera suggest that it may be a powerful antiviral agent, and potent immune system enhancer. It is even being tested as a possible treatment for certain types of cancer and conditions as serious as diabetes.
Uses of Aloe vera:     External Uses: The aloe plant's healing powers are most widely known for use in the following areas:    a) Treating skin conditions: These conditions include psoriasis, shingles, and others associated with itching.    b) Beauty treatment:    Aloe vera has a long history in use for beauty therapies. Cleopatra is said to have attributed her beauty to it. Even today aloe is used in several preparations like moisturizing creams, lotions, hair care preparations like shampoo's etc.    c) First aid: Aloe vera is an excellent first aid remedy to keep in the home for wounds, abrasions, burns, scrapes, scalds, and sunburn. Leaf on breaking releases soothing gel, which may be applied topically to the affected part.    d) Skin conditions: Aloe vera is useful for almost any skin condition that needs soothing and astringing, and will help varicose veins to some degree. Aloe gel has been used for topical treatment of skin irritations.    e) Embalming: The juice of aloes was formerly used in Eastern countries in embalming and to preserve dead bodies from putrefaction.
Internal Uses:    a) Laxative: At low doses, the bitter properties of the herb stimulate digestion. At higher doses they are laxative and purgative.    b) Dentistry: It is extremely useful in the treatment of gum disease; it reduces the bleeding of the gums; it is powerfully antiseptic in gum pockets and its antifungal properties help greatly in the problem of denture stomatitis.    c) In homeopathy: Aloe has been used in homeopathic medicine from early times both as a purgative and tonic. It is used to treat congestion, especially in the pelvic organs, abdomen, and head; for example minor prolapse of the uterus, prostrate problems, constipation and headaches. It is also useful for diarrhea with painful urination brought on by food intolerance. This is a common remedy for people who have a very sedentary lifestyle, especially the elderly and those who suffer from fatigue.    d) Other uses: It is useful for a number of skin conditions, especially psoriasis, where the process of internal detoxification is deemed by naturopaths to be important. Aloe products for internal use have also been promoted for abscess, acne, balantis, coughs, diabetes, cancer, Herpes, headaches, arthritis, ulcers, irritable bowel syndrome, immune-system deficiencies and many other conditions.
When taken internally, Aloe vera has a ‘cleansing’ effect on the body, by virtue of its action on the digestive tract.
Aloe vera appears to be a considerably safe herb, with no known toxicity when used in moderation. However there are some reports of side effects at higher doses which can include abdominal pain, diarrhea, and electrolyte imbalances.
Aloe is the source of two products that are completely different in their chemical composition and their therapeutic properties but which have very similar names namely the Aloe vera gel and the Aloe vera latex.
The products from the Aloe vera plant are can essentially be divided into those, which predominantly contain either the latex or the gel.    The Aloe vera Latex: The Leaves exude a bitter liquid, which is dried and known as “bitter aloes, which forms the latex. These are contained in the pericyclic tubules. These specialized cells known as pericyclic tubules are specialized cells that occur just beneath the epidermis or rind of these same leaves. The yellow latex is bitter and is dried to produce a pharmaceutical product, which is an active cathartic. This bitter fluid helps protect the plant from animals.
The latex contains anthraquinone and anthrones, which are strongly laxative. (They probably act by increasing colonic peristalsis and increasing the intestinal water content by opening chloride channels of the colonic membrane to cause a net reduction of liquid absorption by the colon). For pharmaceutical use as a laxative, the latex is often dried to produce “aloe” granules that are dark brown from exposure to air.
Aloe vera gel is the leaf pulp or mucilage. It is a thin clear jelly-like substance obtained from the parenchymal tissue that makes up the inner portion of the leaves.
It is prepared from the leaf by various procedures, all of which involve its separation not only from the inner cellular debris but, also from the other active component which forms the yellow latex.
This gel consists of 95% water and the other ingredients form the remaining 5%.
a) The gel contains the 8 essential Amino acids that the human body needs but cannot manufacture. (There are 20 “critical” Amino Acids in human metabolism, but the body can only make 12, the other 8 have to be obtained from food).    These are: Isoleucine, Leucine, Lysine, Methionine, Phenylalanine, Threonine, Valine, and Tryptophan. All these are contained in Aloe vera;     b) Enzymes—Amylase, Bradykinase, Catalase, Cellulase, Lipase, Oxidase, Alkaline Phosphatase, Proteolytiase, Creatine Phosphokinase, Carboxypeptidase. Most of these are beneficial for human metabolism;    c) Lignin—Gives Aloe vera its penetrating powers, but is not considered to have any other benefit.    d) Minerals—Calcium, Chromium, Copper, Iron, Magnesium, Manganese, Potassium, Phosphorous, Sodium, and Zinc. During the present times due to intensive farming on mineral depleted soils our diet is mostly mineral deficient. Many bodily functions depend on minerals to work properly, and some minerals are critical to the metabolism of vitamins.    e) Mono- and Poly-Saccharides—The mono-saccharides are the familiar glucose, and fructose that are known as sugars. The more complex long-chain sugars are the poly-saccharides which are thought to give Aloe vera its unique healing and immuno-stimulating properties;    f) Salicylic Acid—A substance similar to aspirin that can help reduce fever and inflammation.    g) Saponins—Natural, soapy substances that have both cleansing and antiseptic properties;    h) Sterols—Naturally occurring plant steroids with analgesic, anti-inflammatory, and antiseptic properties.    i) Vitamins—These include A (beta-carotene and retinol), B1 (thiamine), B2 (riboflavin), B3 (niacin), B6 (pyridoxine), B12 (cyanocobalamin), C (ascorbic acid), E (tocopherol) and Folic Acid.
The inner part of the leaf is filleted out to get pure Aloe vera gel. Aloe gel is sometimes contaminated with aloe latex, if the separation is not done properly, thus inducing an unwanted laxative effect following consumption of the gel.
The Aloe gel (mucilage) is used both externally and internally.
External Use:    a) Fresh gel: The leaf is split and the gel is applied directly to burns, wounds, dry skin, fungal infections, and insect bites.
Extensive research since the 1930s in the US and Russia has shown that the clear gel has a dramatic ability to heal wounds, ulcers, and burns, putting a protective coat on the affected area and speeding up the rate of healing. This action is in part due to the presence of aloectin B, which stimulates the immune system.    b) Ointment—Split several leaves to collect a large quantity of gel, and boil it down to a thick paste. Can be stored in clean jars in a cool place and used like the fresh leaves.
Internal Use:    a) Inhalation: The gel is used in steam inhalants for bronchial congestion. Lozenges:    b) Tonic wine: Fermented aloe gel with honey and spices is known as ‘kumaryasava’ in India and is used as a tonic for anemia, poor digestive function, and liver disorders.    c) Raw leaves: Raw leaves can be eaten either fresh or preserved
Up to 2 tsp of the Aloe gel in a glass of water or fruit juice, three times a day, can be taken as a health tonic.    d) Aloe drink: These days Aloe has become very popular as a beverage because of the enormous health benefits it offers.
A high quality Aloe Drink, which uses only the nutritious inner gel—not the outer rind of the leaf, is one of the most nutritious drinks available.
Unlike the inner gel, the rind of the leaf has essentially no nutritional value. This means that the presence of the rind in products such as drinks is little more than ‘filler’ and if contaminated with the latexit can induce an unwanted laxative effect. Therefore the promotion of “whole leaf,” or products with the rind included, as being more beneficial in some way—is simply incorrect and misleading.
While there are good aloe-based drinks with the rind included, Aloe Drinks without the essentially useless rind are free from this needless filler and are more beneficial.
Some benefits of Aloe vera juice when taken internally:
Helps heartburn, stomach ulcer, colitis, Crohn's disease, diverticulitis; indigestion and other intestinal problems;    Fights colds, flu, and other viral infections;    Reduces tumors, malignant and benign;    Reduces allergies;    Helps arthritis, lupus, bursitis, etc;    Helps chronic fatigue conditions;    Aids in detoxification.